


Solo mira mi luz.

by kobaltaoi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pasteles., Tercero en discordia.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/kobaltaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko es un idol junto a Kise Ryota. Aomine Daiki podría querer ser más que un amigo de alguno de los dos. Confusiones y primeras veces incomodas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo mira mi luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Arumyssi, que siempre me apoya desde las sombras, y para la doñis awesome que los shippea con furia.

_[Entre más fuerte se vuelve tu luz mayor libertad obtengo]_

Kuroko miró a la multitud aplaudirle a Kise y chillar su nombre cuando éste salió del escenario. Kuroko se quedó solo para cantar la pista intermedia mientras Kise se cambiaba

_[Confirmaremos la fuerza que está saliendo en éste lugar.]_

La voz de Kuroko era suave y se mezclaba perfectamente con la música, pensaba Aomine. Quizás demasiado bien, al grado de fundirse con ella. La gente tendía a perderlo de vista aún ahora que era una superestrella. Kuroko volvió la mirada hacia un lado, como buscando apoyo en la gente tras bambalinas, y luego su mirada se clavó en la primera fila. Donde estaba Aomine.

— _Vaya, son boletos caros._

_—Son para ti, ven a mi concierto si tienes tiempo libre en el trabajo._

Aomine no tenía tiempo libre en el trabajo pero se las había ingeniado para ir al concierto reportándose enfermo en la comisaría. Lo fingió tan bien que terminó por tener tres días de baja pagadas. Y entonces pudo ir al concierto de Kuroko con pases VIP.

Aomine conocía a Kuroko y a Kise desde la secundaria. Para la preparatoria tomaron caminos diferentes y, ahora como adultos, se habían reencontrado. El vínculo que tenían parecía no haberse roto. Para ese entonces el debut de Tetsu y Kise ya tenía fecha programada y Aomine se sintió un poco intimidado de ser solo un oficial de policía en una comisaría local, entregando objetos perdidos y dando instrucciones a turistas despistados. Su vida, hasta entonces tranquila, se le antojó insulsa. ¿Tetsu pensaría igual?

_[Entre más libertad se te concede, mas sobresale mi sombra._

_No vamos a perder contra un milagro, así que saca la siguiente pista.]_

Kuroko Tetsuya, uno de los idols de moda más subestimado cantó, mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azul claro.

Tetsu no tenía la pinta de idol, por mucho que la maquillista y modista lo arreglaran. La chaqueta negra y la camisa hecha jirones a propósito en el dobladillo de abajo no opacaban al Tetsu real, al Tetsu que Aomine Daiki conocía. Tampoco el spray para cabello y el maquillaje cambiaban aquellos ojos insondables. Los ojos azul oscuro de Aomine fueron los primeros en romper el contacto visual.

Se había sonrojado. Tetsu sonrió y siguió cantando solo. En algún punto había vuelto Kise y había salido Kuroko. Luego volvió a salir Kuroko con otro cambio de ropa, a juego con el conjunto que llevaba su compañero. El cabello azul claro estaba echado para atrás en un jopo a la moda. Kise, con sus ojos color caramelo y su cabello rubio echado a un lado parecía poca cosa. A Aomine se le hacía demasiado vulgar la sonrisa de Kise comparada a la de Kuroko, aunque bien podían ser solo los celos.

_— Perdón, hoy no podré ir a nuestro encuentro, tengo que ir a grabar con Kise._

Si solo hubiese dicho ‘ _Tengo que ir a grabar’_ sin mencionar al rubio a Aomine no le hubiese molestado tanto. Odiaba quedar en segundo lugar.

Kuroko, en el escenario, miró a Kise y le sonrió, Kise le regreso la sonrisa y entonces se tomaron de las manos para agradecer al público. Kuroko miraba a algún lugar del público sin prestarle especial atención a alguien; como un profesional, miraba a todas sus fans.

— _¿Tú? ¿Un idol?_

_— ¿Es tan raro? Kise-kun fue el que me metió en éste embrollo. El CEO de la discográfica dice que mi voz hace buen contraste con la de Kise_

— _Tu voz en general suena bien. Dejame ir a alguno de tus conciertos, suena divertido._

No había pensado que de verdad lo invitaría. Aomine se sentía fuera de lugar en un sitio como aquel, lleno de chicas menores de edad y planas, chillando los nombres de Kise y Kuroko (sobre todo de Kise).

Hubiese sido mejor esperarlo en los camerinos como había sugerido la manager, pero Kuroko quería ser notado por alguien, quería un ancla en el público que se dedicaba a ignorarlo. Quería que Aomine escuchara su canción.

— Muchas gracias por venir ésta noche —chilló Kise a través del micrófono—. Solo nos queda ésta canción por hoy, es el nuevo single de Kurokocchi, así que asegúrense de escucharlo bien y comprarlo cuando salga para que lo puedan escuchar eternamente~

Kuroko quizás se había ruborizado, aunque parecía que ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. El maquillaje no dejaba a Aomine ver cuál de las dos era la verdad.

Kuroko comenzó a cantar solo mientras Kise desaparecía tras los reflectores que tenían su luz sobre Kuroko. La canción comenzó tranquila.

_[Cada vez que te veo sonrío_

_Lo he dicho cientos de veces, tú eres el amor de mi vida_

_En el mundo de mentiras, mi alma atribulada_

_Yo solo creo en ti_

_Algunas veces te pones ansiosa de que mi corazón pueda cambiar_

_Yo sonrío y digo que nada como eso podría pasar_

_Un camino que nunca termina, mi corazón vació_

_El único camino que tomaré es el tuyo_

_Algunas veces me odio a mí mismo cuando dudo de mí_

_Hoy voy a borrarte de mi vida otra vez]_

Había un mensaje oculto ahí. ¿Quién había escrito las letras? ¿No decía que Kise era quien estaba ayudándole a producir su álbum de solista?

_Ah, ahora lo entiendo._

[ _Si por casualidad miro a los ojos a otra chica, tú solo mirame a mí, baby_ ]

Ese era un mensaje muy claro. Los ojos de Kuroko buscaban a los de Kise, oculto en la oscuridad. Kuroko terminó su canción, pero ésta vez Aomine no lo esperó en el backstage como siempre.

Esa misma noche recibió un único texto de parte de Kuroko.

_Lamento haberte forzado a venir al concierto sabiendo que estabas ocupado. No volverá a suceder._

Luego llegó una retahíla de mensajes ininteligibles de parte de Kise y un par de llamadas que no contestó.

Luego de un rato eso se volvió cansado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —No quería sonar molesto, pero la voz de Kise era la última que quería escuchar en ese momento.

_Estoy celoso._

_No te le acerques._

_Desaparece._

Pero no tenía derecho a decir esa clase de cosas cuando él mismo no tenía ninguna clase de relación con Tetsuya.

Aomine recordó el resto de la canción antes de contestar de nuevo.

[ _Te quedaste toda la noche despierta otra ve y esperaste por mí_

_Me dijiste entre lágrimas que creías que mi corazón había cambiado_

_Pero yo dije que mis sentimientos por ti seguían siendo los mismos_

_Todas esas noches que estuvimos juntos_

_Creo que será difícil para mí estar sin ti_

_Es por ti que encuentro difícil respirar_

_Lucha interminable, largos suspiros_

_El único camino que tomaré es el tuyo_

_Odio que haya comenzado a cansarme de ti_

_Sin pensarlo, te estoy olvidando otra vez_ ]

— ¿Por qué desapareciste del concierto? El after party se sintió muy solitario para mí sin ti, Kurokocchi piensa igual, se quedó en un rincón pasando desapercibido. Incluso traje uno de mis mejores conjuntos para que lo usaras en la fiesta.

Kise era casi de la misma talla de Aomine. Aomine había estado solo en dos de esas fiestas luego de un concierto y las había odiado, casi tanto como Tetsu, que parecía querer fundirse con el mobiliario, pero sus pláticas de entonces eran de lo mejor. Hablarían de cualquier cosa sin enfadarse y harían bromas sobre los demás (en especial de Kise). Si lo miraba bien, todo el mundo de Kuroko giraba en torno a su compañero de grupo.

Fue ingenuo pensar que tenía oportunidad.

Aomine era el tipo de personas con el ego lo suficientemente grande como para considerarse un ganador nato, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto en esos momentos. La impotencia y la decepción de saberse perdedor por primera vez en su vida lo asaltaron al mismo tiempo y quiso llorar de ira.

— Tenía cosas que hacer, tengo un trabajo también ¿sabes? No puedo ir a cada evento que tengan.

— ¿Por qué no? Podrías mudarte conmigo y vivir de lo que gano.

Era una buena oportunidad, a Aomine no le molestaba ser un oportunista, pero no pensaba vivir en la casa de su enemigo. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Además, adoraba su trabajo, por insulso que fuera en comparación con el de los otros.

— No quisiera arruinar tus ilusiones, pero creo que antes de invitarme a vivir contigo deberías invitarme a una cita.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que toma? Sabes que lo haré.

— Callate, Kise, no captas nada. Olvidalo, no aceptaré la oferta. Jamás.

Y con eso colgó.

Del otro lado de la línea Kise ponía morritos y Kuroko lo observaba mientras se desmaquillaba un poco. Estaba sudado por bailar y cantar en el escenario, su cara se sentía medio derretida por las gruesas capas de maquillaje que su estilista usaba en él.

— _Es que eres muy pálido, tenemos que darte algo de color para que sobresalgas_

Kise requería la mitad de esos cuidados. Era perfecto así como estaba.

Kuroko no sentía envidia de él, aunque en secreto le guardaba rencor por cosas que solo estaban en su imaginación. ¿No acababa de hablar sobre mudarse con Aomine? Solo eso había alcanzado a escuchar por encima de la bulla que hacía el estadio al ser vaciado.

Kise _sí_ tenía algo con Aomine y Kuroko deseaba ese algo. No lo envidiaba, lo anhelaba.

Kise se quejó de que Aomine era cruel en sus respuestas por mail. _Al menos a ti te responde,_ pensó. Kuroko no recibió ni una sola palabra a su móvil.

Aomine no apareció para el siguiente concierto. Kuroko no tuvo el corazón para ir a buscarlo a su casa. Su humor se reflejó en su trabajo y de pronto comenzó a ser ignorado por las fans que tanto trabajo le había costado ganarse. _Tienes que comportarte. No mezcles tus sentimientos con tu trabajo,_ pero si no lo hacía las canciones sonaban huecas.

Es difícil aguantar esa clase de entorno.

Kise parecía igual de feliz que siempre, incluso cuando Aomine lo insultaba por email. Kuroko comenzaba a odiar a Kise un poquito. También comenzaba a odiar a la música, con sus ritmos pegajosos y sus canciones vacías.

Cuando pasó un mes entero sin tener noticias de Aomine decidió visitarlo. No ganaba nada quedando en malos términos con él, además de que su carrera se estaba yendo a pique solo por esperarlo. Le pondría fin de manera definitiva y absoluta, y entonces podría seguir con su vida como siempre. Sin él.

Había comprado un pastel bastante pretencioso como ofrenda. Sabía en qué estación de policía trabajaba, así que solo era cuestión de esperar a que su turno terminara.

Había una banqueta baja frente, así que se sentó y esperó. Aomine lo notó, pero fingió no hacerlo. Siguió con su papeleo al interior de la estación, incluso ayudó a una mujer mayor a localizar su hotel en la zona para lo cual salió. Estaba estirando el tiempo antes de la confrontación y probablemente Kuroko lo sabía. No importaba, para Aomine terminaba ahí el juego.

Ese día decidió hacer horas extra.

Cuando al fin salió Kuroko seguía ahí. Hacía frío.

— Es un regalo —Comenzó Kuroko extendiéndole la caja con el pastel—. ¿Te importa si vamos a tu casa a discutir algunas cosas?

Aomine asintió. Nadie dijo nada en todo en camino a su casa.

Una vez dentro se disculpó por el desorden mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y extendía la mano, como pidiéndole a Tetsu la suya. Había revistas con mujeres con poca o nula ropa esparcidas por todo el lugar que apenas era un cuarto con cocina y baño. La habitación se le hizo acogedora a diferencia de su pulcro departamento con vista panorámica de la ciudad. Incluso antes de volverse idol había vivido bien. Su padre tenía una pequeña empresa que le dejaba suficientes ganancias como para darle lujos a su hijo y esposa.

Kuroko deseaba esa clase de desorden de vez en cuando. Deseaba poder sentirse en casa y ese lugar se sentía correcto. _Si tan solo fuera mi sitio_ , pero no lo era, era el lugar de Kise el que se encontraba anhelando.

— Tetsu…—Comenzó Aomine luego de todo el rato en silencio. Su voz sonaba rasposa.

— Es un pastel de vainilla de una tienda que me gusta, iría bien con te oolong, ¿necesitas que te ayude a prepararlo?

Kuroko no quería escucharlo decirlo. No quería que Aomine le dijera, con las mejillas morenas sonrojadas, que estaba saliendo con Kise. Kuroko tampoco quería admitir que tenía miedo.

— No, ya lo hago yo, por muy atrayente que suene tomar té hecho por una celebridad no quiero importunar a su majestad —ahí estaban, sus bromas de siempre sobre el estatus de Kuroko. Aunque ésta vez tenían la acidez que le indicaba que no era broma. En compensación, Aomine añadió: — Sigues siendo un huésped, no estaría bien de mi parte hacerte trabajar, con el pastel basta, al menos puedo hacer té ¿sabes?

Kuroko no insistió. El único té que Aomine tenía era verde. No iba tan bien con el pastel, pero no se podían emitir quejas. Kuroko no había ido ahí a tomar el té. En algún momento alguien tenía que hablar.

— Kise —comenzó Aomine, sentado en un cojín, con las piernas metidas debajo de su pequeña mesa redonda. Del poco mobiliario que tenía, además de una cama y un escritorio con su silla. Era una mesa baja, tradicional. A Kuroko no le gustaba su tamaño ni su forma: no podía decir si estaba cerca o lejos de Aomine—… es un buen partido ¿no?

El corazón de Kuroko Tetsuya se partió en mil pedazos.

— Sí —contestó sin ganas.

Sintió nauseas. Quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Ser invisible de verdad.

— Digo, está en la misma industria que tú e incluso en el mismo grupo, aunque no sé si grupo aplica para dos personas solamente. ¿Dueto? Lo que sea, felicidades a los dos.

Kuroko parpadeó intensamente. Aomine pensó que habría un tsunami en la costa.

— Perdón, pero… ¿a qué te refieres con felicidades? — ¿no debería ser Kuroko quien estuviera felicitándolo por arreglarse la vida siendo la sanguijuela de Kise? Kuroko no quería ser cruel, pero jamás vería con buenos ojos aquella relación. Parpadeó insistentemente, sorprendido de verdad.

— Bueno, es que están juntos, ¿no? Felicidades por eso —Aomine se había puesto rojo. Instintivamente se mordió el interior de la boca hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Necesitaba distraerse de eso o estallaría y haría cosas que podrían arruinarle la vida como la conocía.

¿Ser amigos? No, Aomine ya había dado por pérdida su relación de amistad con Tetsu; se sabía incapaz de controlarse si por accidente lo veía cariñoso con Kise.

Kise era rubio y alto y tenía pestañas largas. Momoi, su amiga de la infancia que de vez en cuando lo visitaba le había dicho que sentía envidia de la piel y pestañas de Kise. Kise era bonito, más que guapo. Kuroko tenía, en ese aspecto, una apariencia más varonil, a pesar de poseer también pestañas largas y ser considerablemente más bajo que Kise. Tenía ojos azul claro y la piel blanquísima. Sus ojos eran dos pozos inexpresivos a menos que estuviera en el escenario o frente a una cámara. Entonces parecía diferente. Kuroko seguramente disfrutaba su trabajo. Aomine, por su lado, era bastante bronceado y era como una versión más nítida y alta de Tetsu, con su cabello corto azul marino y sus ojos del mismo tono. Aomine era todo sarcasmo y ego.

Ese ego era lo que no le permitía seguir con Tetsu como amigos.

— Yo —comenzó Kuroko, buscando aún el significado de las palabras de Aomine—… Yo no estoy con Kise, al menos no fuera del trabajo. Si vas a felicitarme por hacer dueto con él al cantar, creo que es un poco tarde.

Entonces fue el turno de Aomine de parpadear sin comprender.

— ¿No has venido aquí a pedir mi bendición?

— No. En realidad venía a felicitarte por lo mismo.

Rieron a un tiempo. Eso era la situación más ridícula posible. Kise seguramente sentiría las orejas rojas de tanto que ambos lo habían pensado. El pobre había sido odiado en vano.

— Tetsu, te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, Aomine-kun.

Entonces el silencio se volvió pesado sobre ambos.

— Daiki —lo corrigió—. De verdad, Tetsu, te quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

Kuroko se removió en su asiento.

— El pastel está rico —acotó—, Daiki.

Kuroko nunca supo porque cambió el tema, repentinamente avergonzado. Él no era usualmente así, aunque nunca antes estuvo en una situación similar.

— Sí —condescendió Aomine.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron. El azul oscuro de los ojos de Aomine parecía negro por la sombra de algo que Kuroko realmente deseaba conocer. Los ojos de Kuroko se encontraron con ellos en el camino con un brillo de algo que realmente quería mostrar.

Aomine se inclinó por encima de la mesa y Kuroko hizo lo mismo.

Sus labios se encontraron a la mitad.

Era su primer beso como pareja — ¿cuándo lo hicieron oficial? Quizás ya se pertenecían desde siempre, ponerle etiquetas a las cosas no era algo para lo que valiera la pena desperdiciar el valioso tiempo que podrían usar besándose.

Y es que besarse se sentía tan bien.

La lengua de Aomine invadió la boca de Kuroko cuando éste boqueo para respirar, demasiado agitado por haber esperado tanto, demasiado agitado por soltar todas sus emociones de una sola vez, demasiado agitado como para que le bastara respirar por la nariz

La lengua de Aomine tanteo el interior de la boca de Kuroko y jugueteó con su lengua. De pronto hacía mucho calor. Antes de darse cuenta se habían separado la mitad del segundo exacta que tomaba quitarse las camisetas.

Kuroko rodeó la mesa y gateó hasta Aomine, para continuar el beso. En algún punto de desabrocharon botones con una mano y se bajaron cierres. Kuroko no supo en qué momento se había aflojado su cinturón.  Aomine se levantó torpemente sin romper el contacto y Kuroko lo siguió, mientras se movían hacia la cama, donde Aomine se sentó, rompiendo la magia del segundo beso al fin. Kuroko se quedó de pie, inmóvil frente a Aomine con los pantalones colgando flojos de sus caderas escurridas. Aprovechando las posiciones, Aomine besó el abdomen de Kuroko, con rumbo al sur. No sería la primera felación de Kuroko, pero sí la primera que Aomine daba. Kuroko no tenía modo de saber eso pero lo intuía.

— Cuidado con los dientes —advirtió con una voz más grave de lo usual.

— Vale —contestó Aomine, con la voz crispada por los nervios.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres —sugirió Kuroko, como leyéndole la mente.

— No, no, está bien.

Era una primera vez, y como todas las primeras veces sería incomoda. Tan incómoda como los calzoncillos de Tetsuya aplastando su empalme. Sí, se había empalmado en anticipación. Los nervios de Aomine eran un buen afrodisiaco para él y para el mismo Aomine, cuya entrepierna tenía un bulto bastante sobresaliente.

La erección de Kuroko fue expuesta en un arranque de valor de Aomine. También, en un arranque de valentía, se la había metido toda a la boca de un golpe. Sintió nauseas, la punta del glande de Tetsuya había golpeado el fondo de la garganta.

— No tienes que metértela toda de golpe, Aom… Daiki.

Daiki hizo un ruido estrangulado y comenzó a succionar, moviendo la cabeza al frente y atrás de manera fluida y diestra, aunque estaba aguantando el impulso de volver el estómago. Tantos años de ver porno rendían sus frutos. Para Kuroko era más estimulante ver a Aomine chupársela que el hecho de que _de verdad_ se la estuviera chupando.

Podía dar el día por terminado, esa había sido la cereza del pastel.

Y ese pastel, para Kuroko, también estaba rico.

Tenían suficiente tiempo para satisfacer sus impulsos.

[ _Incluso si e engaño, nunca me engañes, baby_

_Aún_ _si te olvido_ _, no me_ _olvides nunca_ _, lady_

_Algunas veces, cuando no te llamo y salgo a beber con mis amigos_

_Si por casualidad miro a otra mujer a los ojos…_

_SOLO MIRAME A MÍ.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden imaginar el resto.  
> Quien me adivine alguna de las dos canciones que usé se gana un fic a su gusto.


End file.
